catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Whitekit (TC)
Whitekit 'is a ginger and white tom. History :He is born to Iceshine and Liontooth, along with Silverkit, Snowkit, and Amberkit. :He is seen playing around with Amberkit or Kestrelfang a lot. :He is later kidnapped by a rogue named Twist. RiverClan cat, Dustblaze, and his mother, Iceshine, work together to free Whitekit and he is safe back at home. :Whitekit later suprise attacks Kestrelfang and pins him to the ground. Snowkit leaps on Kestrelfang then back. Kestrelfang is suprised and as a prize, he tells the kits a story of his life. :After that, Athena and Mallowleaf return to camp, asking for two cats who are going to save them. Iceshine looks around and Whitekit asks if he can come. :Iceshine asks him to comfirm it, and he does so. Iceshine touches noses with her kit and licks his head before he goes of with the rogues. :Emberpaw also comes with him. Mallowleaf promises they will take care of Whitekit. :He is shown to have some affection for Gorse :He is taken to the Rock Den where the rogues are sheltering for now. He witnesses the scene of Sasuke banishing Flash from Team Sasuke. Flash comes back with a evil group of cats. She orders Twist to take a kit but is stopped by Whitekit. :Twist throws Whitekit against a rock, where Jingle and Kiba follow him. They help him up and together, help Whitekit attack the rogues. He is shown to be devolping a strong friendship with Gorse, Kiba, and Jingle. :He later watches Flare die, and he is very upset. Sean later attacks his kit, but Whitekit, Kiba, Jingle, Wolffur and Gorse take them on. Sean later escapes. :Whitekit names Swift, Halli and Sean's kit. :Whitekit is seen blaming himself for Nellie, Flare, and Lula's death. :He is later seen teaching Sly and Swift how to hunt. Sean sneaks in camp and grabs Sly and throws her against a tree. Sasuke attacks him but Sean crushes him. Whitekit is angry and leaps in the air, raking his claws down his body and biting his neck. Sean later dies after that. :Whitekit walks over to Emberpaw later and asks her what they were supposed to do. He hears Gill whispering to Athena, "We can't do this! No other rogues will!" Whitekit asks what they can't do, and Athena hisses, "Kill you!" She leaps on Whitekit in a attempt to kill him. Emberpaw bowls Whitekit away and battles Athena. :Gill takes Whitekit up the Rock Den and they both watch. Whitekit swears that if Emberpaw dies, Whitekit can never forgive himself. Athena tears out her throat before Gill leaps on her, but Athena runs away in Twolegplace. :Emberpaw says to Whitekit, "Tell...Streamtail I would have been named Emberstream, after him. Tell him I love him and tell Liontooth I wish him the best." After that, she jerks and then dies. Whitekit is upset and he blames it all on himself. :Gill returns Whitekit and Emberpaw back to camp. Before Whitekit leaves, he wishes the cats luck and goodbyes. :Whitekit remembers Gorse. He rushes out of camp and into the forest, tracking down Itachi's scent trail. Finally, he finds them. Whitekit protects Gorse and brings her back to Team Sasuke's camp. Itachi mutters that he will get revenge. Whitekit is seen saying goodbye to Sasuke and Gorse once more, then he takes of. Family Members '''Father: ' :Liontooth - Living 'Mother: ' :Iceshine - Living 'Sisters: ' :Silverkit - Living :Snowkit - Living :Amberkit - Living '''Grandfather: :Thistleflame - Living Grandmother: :Snowstorm - Living Uncles: :Pineshadow - Living :Ashtalon - Living Aunts: :Echowind - Living :Cherryfrost - Living Category:Kit Category:Tom Category:Icestorm's Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat